Tim Beckham
Timothy Lamar Beckham (born January 27, 1990, in Griffin, Georgia) is a baseball shortstop. He was the first overall selection of the 2008 MLB Draft by the Tampa Bay Rays. He signed with the Rays on June 19, and received a signing bonus of $6.15 million. He has played with the Princeton Rays of the Appalachian League the Hudson Valley Renegades and the Bowling Green Hot Rods of the South Atlantic League. Athletic profile Beckham was rated by publications such as Baseball America as the top high school baseball prospect in the nationBaseball America Top Prospects . Beckham is described as a potential five tool player at the Major League level. Beckham is currently listed as a shortstop and will likely play the position at the next level. Beckham runs the 60 yard dash in an incredibly fast 6.35 seconds, and bench presses 280lbs. He stands 6'1" and weighs 190lbsMiLB.com Player Profile: Tim Beckham. Early years Beckham, the youngest son of Jimmy and Ella Beckham, grew up in the Crestview Heights neighborhood of Griffin, Georgia. During his younger years Beckham was highly involved in football, basketball, and baseball. However, he quit baseball while in grade school to focus on football and basketball. Encouraged by his older brothers Jeremy and Stephen, he got back into baseball, and began to excel. Jeremy introduced him to baseball coach Anthony Dye. Dye realized the potential Beckham possessed, and worked to bring it out through thorough fielding and hitting work. Beckham ended up starting shortstop for the Griffin JV baseball team as an eighth grader, and the varsity team at Griffin High School in 2005 as a freshman. High school years Freshman year Beckham played right field, second base, and third base before settling in at the shorstop position his freshman year on the Griffin High varsity team. Beckham batted seventh in the batting order and hit four home runs on the season.Max Preps: Tim Beckham. Sophomore year On his very first at bat in 2006 as a sophomore, Beckham hit a home run. For the season he batted .405 including five home runs, three triples and six doubles. He also added 22 RBIs and stole 15 bases. Junior year During his junior season at Griffin, Beckham batted .512, including nine doubles, six triples, and six home runs. He also added 39 RBIs and stole 20 bases. Following the season, Beckham competed in the World Wood Bat Association 17-Under Summer Championship, in Cincinnati, Ohio. Beckham impressed, and finished the tournament rated as the #1 prospect out of over 2,000 participants. Later that year, in August of 2007, Beckham took home the MVP Honors at the Aflac Classic in San Diego, California, the most prestegious high school scouting showcase. Beckham concluded the summer of 2007 having batted .409, including nine home runs, 15 doubles, eight triples, and 32 stolen bases, against the best competition in America, confirming his status as the top high school prospect. Senior year Beckham committed to the University of Southern California during his senior yearCrazy Summer Benefits Beckham, but maintained his intentions of entering the 2008 MLB Draft. Through 24 games in his senior season, Beckham batted .500, with five home runs, nine doubles and three triples. Beckham also added 31 RBIs and 16 stolen bases.Baseball Digest Daily References External links *TimBeckham.com *MiLB.com Player Profile: Tim Beckham *Baseball America Top Prospects *Crazy Summer Benefits Beckham *Baseball Digest Daily *Max Preps: Tim Beckham